


sinking down with you

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Feelings, M/M, Underage Drinking, hangyul just an edgy teen u know, seungwoo trying to stop a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: seungwoo wishes that hangyul wasn’t like this, that hangyul wasn’t the personification of disaster and heartbreak, all packed into the form of a devastatingly attractive sixteen year old.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	sinking down with you

**Author's Note:**

> seungwoo's 18, hangyul's 16

“you’re going to fucking  _ die _ if you take another sip, lee.”

hangyul keeps his eyes on the older, gaze teasing and defiant as he takes another long drink from the bottle, exaggerated.

“what are you going to do about it, han, cry?” a stray can falls to the ground. “go tell the parents that i don’t have that i’m drinking underage in this dump of a hideout?” he asks, kicking a foot out as he leans back to lay on the dilapidated couch.

“besides,” he laughs, bitter. “it’s not like you have to be here, han. you’re not my babysitter.”

the senior makes his way from the doorframe of the little abandoned storage container, turning a nose up at the litter of bags, empty cans and broken glass that lay scattered on the floor. 

“looks like you need one, lee,” seungwoo kicks away a can that blocks his way with an expensive shoe, grimancing. “you’re a fucking  _ mess _ , a goddamn trainwreck.”

hangyul sits up abruptly, head spinning from the alcohol that runs in his veins and clouds his mind.

his smile is drunken, but clearly smug. “yeah i’m a mess, but you fucking love it, don’t you?” 

and seungwoo wishes that hangyul wasn’t like this, that hangyul wasn’t the personification of disaster and heartbreak, all packed into the form of a devastatingly attractive sixteen year old. 

as much as he tries not to give hangyul his attention, the teen’s never fails to catch his eye, like an impending tragedy that he just  _ can’t _ look away from. hangyul’s like a storm, chaotic, intent on tearing through lives like a blunt knife against skin.

but hangyul’s right, he  _ loves  _ it.

because hangyul is everything that he isn’t; who lives without care or restriction, with no expectations from family to become someone great. he’s real; emotional, self destructive and absolutely wild.

and seungwoo fucking loves it, because hangyul is inheretenly so human, able to make mistakes and deal with the consequences.

seungwoo, who lives a sheltered and privileged life, desires that freedom that hangyul has: the freedom to crash and burn at will, to have the choice to mess up his life on  _ his _ terms, and not the terms of people who he can barely respect.

he walks right up into the storm that is hangyul, akin to approaching a tiger head on, a death sentence. 

the kid’s barely sober, skin flushed with an drunk glow and lips an addicting cherry red as seungwoo finds his eyes stuck on the image of hangyul’s plush lips around the lip of the bottle.

“why do you even hang around, mr. class president?”

hangyul’s voice, though condescending, sounds lost and confused as he watches seungwoo approach him.

seungwoo says nothing. observing, thinking.

“aren’t you sick of my bullshit?” the younger says, carelessly waving around the glass bottle. “aren’t you sick of associating with filth like  _ me _ ?”

it’s a sharp stab to seungwoo’s heart, a reminder of the way his own friends harassed hangyul just hours ago when school was in session, forcing the sophomore to leave the rooftop with their poisonous words.

“you’re not filth,” he says, taking a step towards hangyul who now looks down at the ground, “they’re just bigoted rich kids.”

hangyul scoffs, taking a long swig of his alcohol. “and yet you still hang around them.”

“i‒,” seungwoo struggles to find the words, “you  _ know _ i can’t help it.” he knows his words fall on deaf ears, that hangyul believes nothing that leaves his lips. 

“you can,” hangyul whispers. “you can, but you’re  _ scared. _ ”

even inebriated, hangyul’s perception is still as sharp as ever, taking another shot at seungwoo’s unwillingness to change, fear of defying the well established hierarchy that exists in his life. 

he falls to his knees, devastated. “look, hangyul, i’m sorry‒”

“i don’t give a shit about your sorries!” the words are like acid on seungwoo’s skin, burning him with guilt and slowly seeping into his skin.

“get the fuck out,” the drunk teen says, “you don’t have the right to be here until you own up to your fucking fears.”

and this is why seungwoo can’t stop thinking about hangyul can’t stop coming back.

to the rest of the world, the boy’s a worthless delinquent. a rascal that skips class to smoke on the roof or jump the gates to escape having to be an upstanding citizen

but to seungwoo, hangyul’s a representation of a reality, someone willing to tear the band-aid off right then and there. he doesn’t hide behind sweet smiles and piles of money like his ‘friends.’ he’s genuine right to the core, and one of the most admirable people seungwoo’s ever met.

“what the hell are you still doing here?” hangyul says, as seungwoo resolutely stands up, and takes hangyul’s hands in his, pulling the shorter teen to stand up, their faces only inches apart. 

he jerks his arms, a little uncoordinated and sluggish, which is clearly not enough to break him free from seungwoo’s hold.

“seriously!” hangyul yells out, frustrated. “what the fuck do you want from me!”

seungwoo looks him dead in the eye, serious. “i want to sink down with you. deal with whatever shit’s in your way and change things.”

hangyul almost stumbles, if not for the hands that keep his slightly swaying body upright.

“i’m fucking drunk,” he grumbles, scowling and turning his head as seungwoo attempts to grab his chin, to make him look at the older. “simplify it or i’m going to kick you.”

hangyul’s always been a fiery one, and the pouting lips only make seungwoo chuckle at his threat.

“i’m owning up to my fears, hangyul.”

the younger sneers. “by holding a drunk kid hostage?”

“you’re missing the point.” seungwoo replies, an eyebrow raised at the way hangyul attempts to steady himself. 

“like i said,” the teen groans, “i’m fucking drunk.”

“i really want to kiss you right now,” seungwoo says, as their lips are only inches apart.

hangyul rolls his eyes. 

“do it, then.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please comment,,,, IM FRAGILE
> 
> find me @hangyuwu and @rynsngyl on twt.


End file.
